The present disclosure relates to a grommet and a wire harness.
Conventionally, a wire harness equipped with a grommet that can be attached to a through hole which is formed in a wall of a vehicle body, for example, and through which a wire passes, is known (as disclosed in JP 2015-42023A, for example). The intrusion of water into the inside of the wall from the through hole can be prevented by attaching the grommet to the through hole. This grommet has a cylindrical portion that can be fitted into the through hole, and the cylindrical portion is configured to come into close contact with a circumferential edge portion of the through hole.